The Story of Untitleness
by Certain Demise
Summary: Don't mind the title, couldn't think of one. 2nd FanFic. Maybe not so good... When Rei gets a strange letter what will he do to Kai? Everyone notices and the BBA Revolution lose thier first match!.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, this is my second fic so I hope you like it!

Kai: yeah what she said!

Me: Kai! where'd you come from?

Kai: uh, my room...

Me: oh, ok. Hey Rei.

Rei: Yes Ari-Ri.

Me: Hey! What did I say about using meh nickname!

Rei: Uh...nothing. Now what did you want? I was reading.

Me: Sry, Will you do the disclaimer for me?

Rei: God you're lazy, but ok. Ari-Ri does not own anything from beyblade.

Me+Rei+Kai: ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Rei walks downstairs to find Tyson eating everything in sight. Kenny and Max are in the living room watching a movie. Rei streches and yawns as he hits the bottom step. "Tyson, please don't eat the whole kitchen, we're running short on money" Tyson looks up from his plate of pancakes. "Whatever you say Rei" Just then Kai walks down stairs. "Takao, will you stop talking with your mouth full? It's gross..." "Reah, srure" Kai walks to the fridge and opens it only to find it empty. "Rei, we have a problem..." Rei looks over at the empty fridge then to Tyson. "Tyson...I'm giving you 3 seconds to run..." Tyson looks up, his eyes wide. "uh oh..." Tyson begins to run and Rei soon follows. Kai remains at the bottom of the stairs. "three, two, one." CRASH! Tyson falls to the ground with Rei on top of him. Max jumps slightly at the crash and turns around. He chuckles. "He warned you Tyson." Tyson gasps for breath. "Oh shut up Max!" Kei stands with his eyes wide. "_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so angry? And why isn't Rei getting off of Tyson? Why isn't my Rei moving? Wait...My Rei? What am I saying?" _Just then another crash was heard and Hillary walked throught the door. She holds up a peice of paper and glares at Tyson.

Rei gets off of him and Tyson stands up. Hillary walks over to him. "Tyson! What is your excuse for this!" She shows Tyson the paper. He screams like a school girl. "WHAT! I FAILED! That can't be! I did ll my homework." Hillary smirked evily. "You might've done your home work but that doesn't mean you got perfect marks on them." Tyson rubs the back of his head. "Heh..." Rei turned around as he heard the creaking of the stairs. He sighs. "_Kai..."_

A few hours later Hillary leaves and Tyson gets anxious again. He runs upstairs and pounds on Kai's door. "KAI! KAI OPEN THIS DOOR!" As Tyson pounds on the door it opens and Tyson falls right into Kai. Kai quickly pushes him away, his face a dark red. "What now Tyson?" "Are we training today?" Kai put his 'are you an idiot or something' look on. "What do you think?" "I take that as a yes." Kai nods. "Now, if you go get your brother we'll get goin." Tyson nods and runs off. Kai shakes his head. "heh, Tyson..."

Kai looks up as a door slams. "Hey Rei." Rei looks up then looks back down at the ground. "hmph" Kai stops Rei before he goes any farther. "Rei...Are you ok?" Kai has a look of worry in his eyes. Rei looks up and Kai sees that his eyes are empty. Rei slaps away Kai's hand. "What do you care?" He walks down stairs leaving Kai dumbfounded. He sighs. "Rei...". Just then Tyson comes bakc form Hiro's room. "Hey Kai, you ok?" Kai looks up. "yeah, but i'm not so sure about Rei..." Tyson pulls on his Blading gloves. "Yeah, Hiro said Rei hasn't been acting normal since Hillary came this morning. You're worried aren't you?" Kai looked up, his face a dark red. "I can see it in your eyes." Kai looks back down. "Yeah, I guess you can say I'm worried..." Tyson put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." kai sighs. "Yeah, I hope so..."

Me: So there it is! Sry that it's a lil lame, but remember i'm not that good writing.

Kai: You can say that again.

Me: HEY!

Rei: Kai, leave her alone. If anyone's gonna yell at her it's gonna be me.

Kai: Why? Just because she's making you evil?

Tyson: WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP AND LET HER GO!

Rei: Oh, sry, didn't even know I grabbed her.

Me: Thank you. Now, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing that has to do with Beyblade.

Ok everyone, i'm back with another chapter just like you asked! Hope you like it!

Rei's POV

_flashback_

Sigh "Finnaly, Tyson is off my case." I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." Hiro opens the door and sets a pile of mail in front of me. "Heh, have fun Rei!" He walks back out. "oh yay" I begin to flip through the mail. "Junk mail, junk mail, jun..." I stop as I look at the return adress. "No...It can't be! How did he find me!" I opens the letter and read. _Kitten, My my, you have been a bad kitty now havn't you? You should be punished. I know! How about I have a little fun with your precious Phoenix? Yes, that'll do. Wel, that's it, I'll see you soon Kitten, sooner than you think. Yori._

I was frozen where I stood. "NO, I won't let him hurt Kai. Maybe if I ignore Kai Yori will leave him alone." I walk out of my room only to see Tyson walk out of Kai's. My fists clenched as I walked. As I passed Kai's room I heard him mumble something but I ignored him. His hand flew out and stopped me. My eyes were emotionless as I looked into his. _"what is that? Is that...worry? Is my Kai worried about me? Wait...My Kai? I gotta stop thinkin like that. There's no way in hell that Kai would fall for another guy...ecspecially me."_ I look back down with a "Hmph" and walk away again.

Kai: that's it?

Me: yeah... dissapointing huh? STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!

Rei: woah, calm down Ari-ri

Me: Ok, i'm calm.

K+R: good

Me: well thanx for reading, and sry for the short chappie. Next one will be longer. It shows the TysonMax part of the story! YAY YAOI! BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Tyson's POV

I walk downstairs only to find Max, Hillary, and Chief watching a movie. My fists clench as I see Hillary sitting a little too close to Maxie. I walk toward the back door when a voice stopped me. "Hey Tyson, where ya off to?" I turn around to see Maxie leaning over the back of the couch. "Just out back." "Mind if I come with? This movie is way to messed up for me." I nod and wait for Max to catch up with me. As he stops his shoulder slightly bumps mine making me blush. I begin to walk.

"So Ty, where were you going to go?" I turn around. "Well, I was kinda gonna go chill out in the hot springs..." I could tell that he was blushing. "_God he is so adorable_" He hurries up beside me and I begin to run. "Come on Maxie, I'll race ya!" I see him smile as he takes the lead. I go into a slight daze as we race. I love how his golden hair glows in the moonlight. My thoughts were cut off when I ran into Max. I look up, his beautiful blue eyes stare back at me. I feel my face turn red so I back away.I take off my gloves, hat and shirt and jump into the water.

As soon as I surface Max was gone. Suddenly something pulled me under the water. I open my eyes to see Max with a large grin on his face, he was trying so hard not to laugh. My eyes widen as he goes to surface. "_Such a nice body..."_ I shake my head and re-surface. As my head hits the air I see Max leaning on a rock. His body shimmered in the moonlight. I couldn't resist, I swam toward him. And before I knew it I had pressed my lips against his.

"_What am I doing!"_ I pull away, my eyes were wide open. Max just stayed where he was. God, what is wrong with me? "I...I...I'm sorry" I ran, as fast as I could back to the dojo. I ran as fast as I could to the one person that could help me. I pounded on the door. "Hillary! Hillary please open up!" Hillary opened the door and moved aside so I could go in. I went and sat on her bed. Hillary walked over to me. "Tyson, what's wrong?" Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. "If it's Max, i'm not here." Hillary nodded as I hid in the closet.

I watched her open the door, and there he stood, Max. "What's wrong Max?" Max was out of breath. " I...I looked everywhere, but...I can't find him..." "Max, find who?" "T..Tyson, He ran away after he...After he did something unexpected." I know Hill saw the look of worry on Max's face. She sighed and looked over to where I hid. "Tyson, you know you can't hide forever." I opened the closet door and sighed. I saw Max's face turn red, I then realized that I had left my stuff at the Springs. Hillary brought me one of our team jackets, I slipped it on and sat down on her bed once again. "I think i'll leave you 2 alone." I nodded and she walked out of the room.

Me: Well there ya go, part one of the Max/Tyson half of my story.!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Tyson's POV (continued)

So, there I sit, in a room with the only person I want to be with, but i'm scared. I look up. "_Oh no, he's comming over here"_ I look over and he sits next to me. "Look Max, i'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Max gave me a warm smile. "Tyson, you don't have to say a thing. I know why you did what you did. It's the same reason why I would've done it." My eyes widen and my face reddens. He looks over at me and places a hand on my cheek. And before I knew it our lips were pressed together once again. "_So warm..."_ I put my arms around his waist and pull him down to the bed.

"Kai! Kai wake up! PLease wake up!" I push Max off of me and open the door. My eyes widen in horror. I let out a slight scream making Max run to my side. Max covers his mouth and burries his head in my shoulder. I also begin to cry as I look down at Kai's unconcious body.

Me: Well there you have it, the shortest chapter ever writen by me!

Kai: Ari-ri...what's up with the M/T? I thought it was about me and Rei..

Me: rubs back of head Uh...Spur of the moment?

Kai: glares

Me: Ok, Tyson was mad because I only write about you 2.

Kai: ohhhhhhh. I see know.

Me: Hey Kai, Rei.

K+R: Yeah?

Me: seems that you have a fan. CHeck reviews for more info.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Diclaimer: Still own nothing!

_flashback_

I went back outside to clear my head but found the one thing I could not resist, Kai. He turned around and walked towards me and looked into my eyes. I looked away so he could not see my fear. "Kai, can you go start dinner for me?" He sighed and went to the kitchen. "You can come out now." A figure jumped from the bushes. It put a hand on my cheek. " Now Kitten, you know you shouldn't run away from punishment." I look into his eyes. "I will NEVER let you hurt Kai!" He made no response, he just smiled and left.

A few moments later max runs up to me panting. "H...Have you seen Tyson?" I shake my head. "Sorry Maxie." He nodded and ran into the dojo. I sat in the hammak and soon fell asleep. I was soon awaken by Tyson and Hillary's screams. "Kai! Kai wake up! Please wake up!" I quickly ran uptairs. Hillary's face was burried in Chief's hair and Max's in Tyson's shoulder. I looked down and froze.

_end flash back_

My fists clench. "Kenny, call a doctor, Hiro, help me get Kai to my room." The nod. Hiro and I pick up Kai and carrie him to my room. We set him on the bed and Hiro walked outside. My head drooped. "How? How could I let this happen to you? I swear Yori will pay for the day he hurt my Kai." I coverd my mouth because I realized that Kai had woken up. I dare not look at him. All of a sudden he pulled me down to him and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes widen but soon flutter shut as I lean into the kiss.

Me: Well there ya have it.

K: You're cruel!

Me: what! I didn't do anything!

K: growls

Me: I told you I wasn't that good, so if you have any ideas for my next chapter e-mail me!

Inuyasha'sGirl2005.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Special thanks to Youko for supporting me all the way. YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I mean it...I own nothing...

Rei pulls away from Kai. "I...I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I gotta go." he runs out the door and runs down stairs. Kai sits up and sighs. "I should've stopped him, now he's gonna go out looking for trouble." Rei runs out the front door.

Rei's POV

I had to find Yori. I wouldn't let him get away with hurting Kai. I knew exactly where to find him to. A few minutes down the road I stopped. I walked into the Stary Nights Inn. I walk up to the desk. "Yori Awayki's room please." The man nodded and looked through he computer. "Room 257 sir." "Thank you." I smirk, how did I know where he would be? No clue... I got to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 2. The door opend and I got out. Many people were looking at me, but I didn't care, my eyes were in slits, I was ready to attack. I knock on Yori's door. "Hold on a sec i'm coming!" He opened the door and a smirk took over his face. "I knew you'd come for revenge, come on in." I walked into the room and he grabbed me a glass of sake. "Why do you do it Yori? Why do you have to hurt eveyrone I care for?" he chuckeld slightly. "Why you ask? Because I have complete control over you."

I look up at him. He was right...I was nothing more than a thing to own...I was useless...I began to feel a little woozy, soon after I passed out. Hours later I woke up laying on the bed. When I tried to move I found I couldn't. I looked at my arms and legs and found them bound to the bed. I also found all of my clothes thrown around the room..."Ah, welcome back to the real world Kitten." I growled under my breath. "Again...Why do you have to do this to me? Why do you feel the need to rape me?" "Ah, that is one question that will never be answered."

He cut me loose and gave me my clothes, I went in the bathroom to change. I came out and there was a note on the door. "_Sorry Kitten, had some buisness to attend to, see you later."_ My fists clench as I walk out the door.

Rei: you're evil...

Me: I know .

Youko: Now now...play nice you two.

Me+rei: Very funny...

Me: Well that's it for now... points to the writer block ITS ALL THE WRITERS BLOCKS FAULT! He's the reason I can't write!

Youko: Ok...WAY dramatic...

Me: sounds a lil bit like someone I know... . looks at Youko

Youko: Now that's not nice Ari-Ri...Even though I am pretty dramatic...

M+R+Y: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
